


After the Bell Rings

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in a relationship with your teacher is never easy, especially when they're too perfect to let them go. It's much easier to come up with a solution instead, and Dean's always been a clever boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Bell Rings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imjustabitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjustabitch/gifts).



Dean knows he should be studying for his English exam, but hands down, spending the night with Castiel is much better. 

He does bring his textbooks over to Castiel’s apartment, but he doesn’t get to spend much time with them. It’s not that easy, you know – especially with Castiel’s hands all over him. They do start with a casual dinner, where Dean dares to ask about Castiel’s day and Castiel reluctantly tells him little bits of it.

Once the dinner is over, though, and Castiel gets up to take care of the dishes, Dean can’t resist. He gets up as well and walks over to Cas, placing his hands on Cas’ hips and resting his chin on his shoulder.

Castiel turns around, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his hands wet. He’s wearing a soft smile which Dean covers with a small kiss, reluctant as if it was their first one.

It is not their first one, not at all, but every time they meet after a long day, they both grow almost shy and somewhat distant. Dean knows it’s because Cas has still not gotten over the fact they’re not just lovers. Such a term has never applied to them, it has never been that easy. Because apart from seeing each other every other night, they also see each other every single day – Castiel teaches History at Dean’s University and Dean takes that class. That’s how they met.

And every time they’re about to kiss after such a day, they are well aware of that fact. It’s fresh and alive in their minds, especially in Castiel’s, and it takes a kiss or two until he gives in once again. Dean feels victorious every day when he accomplishes that, but with every kiss, his fear Cas might not give in one day and end this comedy… Well, that fear grows.

Cas’ lips grow soft and welcoming when Dean presses his mouth against them for long enough.

“You looked beautiful today,” Cas breathes out when Dean moves his lips to Castiel’s neck, leaving a wet trail behind. “I almost didn’t resist. I almost asked you to stay after the class.”

Dean grins against the older man’s skin, holding back, _“You should have,”_ which he wants to say but doesn’t, for Castiel’s sake. 

Dean’s hands slowly move downwards. He knows Castiel’s body better than he knows his own. His fingers soon hit the button on Castiel’s pants, but pass it and make their way to Cas’ crotch. Satisfaction rushes over him when he palms the growing bulge there.

“Let’s take this to my bedroom,” Castiel suggests, his voice breathy. Dean giggles and goes more than willingly, his textbooks long forgotten.

*

It feels nice to simply lie right next to Cas’ body and share the body heat. It’s like they’re a proper couple, no obstacles in their way, not really, and Dean loves it that way. He’s pretty sure even Castiel doesn’t worry about anything in moments like this, simply enjoying it..

Dean breaks the silence, eventually, rolling onto his side and holding himself up on his elbow. His free hand rests on Cas’ belly.

“So, I was thinking,” he says and then clears his throat when he realizes his voice still sounds harsh and raw from what he’d been doing with his mouth a few minutes ago.

“Did it hurt?” Castiel asks innocently and grins at Dean. Yep, all Castiel usually worries about is gone for the moment.

“Yeah, kind of,” Dean plays along, nodding his head. “Anyway, it was worth it, because I came up with something.”

“What would that ‘something’ be, then?”

Dean looks reluctant, avoiding looking at Cas’ face for a few seconds. He even bites down on his lip, as if he wasn’t sure he actually wanted to talk about it. He knows it’s better to put it out there, though, and he forces himself to open his mouth. 

“I’m not going to take your class next year,” he says at last and finally finds Castiel’s eyes again. “I figured, if I wasn’t in your class, we could be together… for real. I mean, we could actually go out, and we could – “

Castiel sits up and the movement is so abrupt it cuts Dean off. He stops mid-sentence, even though he’s been growing sure with his own words, and blinks a few times. 

Castiel glares at him as if Dean was a disobedient kid, and purses his lips. “No. It’s enough we’re together like this, I don’t want you to give up on what you’ve always dreamed about. If I remember correctly, you once said you’ve always wanted to be a historian, or a History teacher like me.”

“Yeah, well,” Dean lets out a nervous laugh, scratching his neck, “Things change. I realized history could always be just a hobby. I think I could be happy studying English instead, you know? And the fact I could be with you makes it even better.”

Castiel looks hesitant and Dean feels ridiculously small and fragile under his stare. He wishes he could say this is not going the way he supposed it would, but that wouldn’t be true. He knew Castiel would be against it; he knew he would feel like it’s not something Dean actually wants to do. 

“Dean,” Castiel groans and rubs his face tiredly, as if he’s had enough. “It’s not a good idea, trust me. You shouldn’t give up on it.”

“So you suggest I give up on this instead? That I give up on us?” Dean argues, raising his voice slightly. He sighs, then, and realizes he’s being childish. He doesn’t want to make this about emotions. He wants to make this rational, he wants to talk it out. With attitude like this, he won’t succeed. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before looking up at Castiel again. “I’m sorry. I know that’s not what you mean.”

“It might be, to some extent,” Castiel admits reluctantly and Dean looks at him, surprised and hurt. “We could last for years, yeah. I feel like we’ll last forever. I feel that way right now, but – But I might be wrong. We could be over in two months as well.” Dean makes a grimace at that, refusing to accept it. “Don’t make that face at me. You know it’s possible,” Castiel adds softly.

Dean shrugs, not agreeing, but also not resisting. He shifts on the bed and lies on his back again. “I don’t really care. I mean, I do. But I think I’d reach this point in my life anyway. I’d still want to switch to English, I think. Now, or in a year, I don’t know. But it would come in the end. This is just an impulse that made it easier for me.”

He gives everything in him into that speech, trying to sound like a proper grown-up. In the end, that’s the only thing that really works on other grown-ups. Dean knows his way around Castiel and he knows that as long as he’s got rational, valid arguments up his sleeve, he will win this one. It seems even more likely when Castiel leans closer and rests his chin on Dean’s chest.

“I don’t want to be the cause of your possible unhappiness in the future. Are you sure about this?” he asks, much more willing to accept it. 

Dean lets out a relieved breath, because at the back of his mind, he was afraid for a second there; afraid Cas would back out of this once he learned they could be properly together. It’s silly, but he got scared this was actually just a fuck thing and he’s got inappropriately attached. But seeing Castiel’s face and feeling his thumb run over his hipbone, up and down and up and down, he’s happy to realize he was wrong. 

“Positive,” Dean confirms and buries his fingers in Cas’ dark-brown hair. “You might be the reason I fail my exam tomorrow, though, if I don’t start studying right now.”

Castiel narrows his eyes for a second, but then he shrugs. “Nah. I think I can live with that,” he informs Dean and places an openmouthed kiss just below Dean’s nipple, slowly moving downwards. 

For a second there, Dean wants to giggle and push him away, but _nah_ , he can live with a failed English exam as well. Especially now that he knows they’re really, really together, and they’re going to be a couple that will meet the term ‘normal’ almost perfectly in a few months. 

With regained enthusiasm and with childish excitement, he lets Cas kiss him, he lets Cas touch him, he lets Cas love him. And he lets himself love Cas, too.


End file.
